Just Another Motion
by caseymarierickman
Summary: A SSHG POV ping pong. It started with a detention and ended with...Well, I suppose you'll see.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
It was dark as pitch that evening as I took a spontaneious stroll around the lakeside, smoking down my cigarette and glancing up at the cloudy skyscape. It was mid-april and though the night was slightly brisk, the breeze chilly, and the stars were in short supply, I found it tolerable.  
  
The feeling that I didn't find tolerable was an odd churning in my stomach. I'd felt unjust all night, like something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.  
  
I tossed the butt to the ground and after exhaling the toxins in my lungs, I gave a heavy sigh. That is, until something caught my eye at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
I paused and squinted, then, folding my hands behind my back despite the numbing feeling in my fingers, I began over, swift and silent. As I drew closer, a smug smile crossed my lips as I made out the figures. Three of them.  
  
Yes, my favorite students, of course. Harry Potter, whom was crouched beside Ron Weasley who looked to be unconcious, and Hermione Granger who had her hands in her hair and was repeating the same thing over again, quite frantically. 'I told you so, I told you so, I told you so.."  
  
I stood there for a moment, then finally, cleared my throat.  
  
Granger and Potter's heads snapped up and the look in their eyes was nothing short of terrific surprise.  
  
"Professor Snape..." Granger said breathlessly. "Ron...Got bit by a spider, conked out.."  
  
"Well." I started. "If a few choice students weren't roaming the strictly forbidden forest at all hours of the night, I imagine this never would of occured..." I paused and looked from her to Potter, then back again. "Correct?"  
  
She didn't say anything at first, her lip was trembling and she looked at the ground. She finally gathered herself and looked up to me. "Ron's hurt, Professor."  
  
It took every fiber of my being not to just turn and walk away, but I found myself knelt beside Ron, checking his neck for a pulse. "Well, he's alive." I stated. "Potter, get him to the infirmary... Granger, You can, while accompanying me to my classroom, where I'll give you detention until the end of this term, tell me exactly what you and your friends were doing in the forest at 10 o' clock."  
  
She hung her head as she walked beside me and told me a fabricated story. Of course she didn't say it wasn't the truth, You could always tell when Hermione Granger was telling a lie. For as long as I'd had her...grace me with her presence, the past 6 years, her cheeks turned bright pink. Of course, every time a patch of light shone down, I could see a definite rosy tint to her cheeks.  
  
Not that I constantly examined the girl or anything, Its just after 6 years of having stories made up to keep herself out of trouble and possibly expulsion, you tended to notice certain things.  
  
"You see, Professor..." She began, her voice shaking. "My cat...Crookshanks...got away from me while we were walking near the lake earlier..."  
  
"Before curfew, I imagine?" I drawled boredly.  
  
She nodded. "And he ran to the forest and me and Ron, and Harry of course..We've all been looking for Crookshanks all day.."  
  
I let out a brief chuckle as I opened the door for her. "Interesting. Why do you take your cat on walks around the lake?"  
  
"Because...everyone needs excercise Professor.." She told me, stumbling over her words as she walked in. "He's been getting a bit chubby lately and.."  
  
"Please Miss Granger, I'd rather not hear the rest of the story.." I saw her hang her head again.  
  
I wondered why I got such enjoyment out of making the girl miserable as I sat at my office desk and wrote her a detention slip. I tore it from the pad and stuffed it into her hand. "I expect you tommorow night at 9 o' clock sharp, and every night after that."   
  
"Yes, Professor.." She murmered.  
  
"Don't be in your sunday best either.." I informed her.  
  
"Yes, Professor.."  
  
"I'll deal with Weasley and Potter tommorow and you may tell them that." I examined her face and then looked back down to the papers before me and began scribbling on them. "You are dismissed."  
  
Pausing from my writing, I watched her leave and looked at the closed door, as if transfixed. I shook my head and brought my attention to the stack of student papers.  
  
To be honest, I didn't feel like doing anything besides sleep. It was a monday and mondays were always the worst day of the week. Of course though, there was work to be done and that would require pulling an all nighter.  
  
So thus began my tedious work. I checked paper after paper and when my eyes began to faulter, I glanced at the clock hung on my wall, and it was just about 3 in the morning.  
  
I began to drift and soon enough, I found myself caught up in a dream.  
  
_I recognized the surroundings as my childhood home in Brasildon, but it was mine again for some reason. There was a knock at the door, and I stood and answered it to see Hermione standing there, eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You forgot to say goodbye.." She told me quietly.  
  
I told her I was sorry and she took me into a hug, then kissed me once softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, parting from me slightly. "But this has to be done." Then swiftly, she stabbed a switchblade into my side. She gave me one last kiss as I fell to my knees, and she walked away, slamming the door shut._  
  
With a start I awoke, looking around. My office. I'd fallen asleep at my desk.  
  
I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and heaved myself up, stretching my tired limbs. Looking at the clock, I froze. It was 5 minutes until classes began.  
  
I quickly strode to a door in the back of my office, and scratched my head. "Er...Atrociandium?"  
  
The door swung open and I walked in, shutting it behind me. I pulled the latch lock closed and glanced about the surroundings of my chambers. I shrugged out of my robe, slightly unnerved by the dream, and decided against a shower, pulling on a new set of robes and quickly doing all things hygenic.   
  
I strode into my classroom just as soon as the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin classes was scrambling in with the 8 o' clock bell. Breathing a sigh of relief, I sat behind my classroom desk that resided in the front of the room and thumbed through papers to retrieve a stack of essays on anti-allergy draft that the 6th years had turned in a few days before.  
  
I caught Hermione's eye accidently and felt my stomach flip flop. Why was I feeling this way? I felt like I was afraid of the girl, awkward in her presence. I didn't like it, not at all.  
  
I cleared my throat and got up from my seat, still flipping through the stack of tests. "I must say, the grades on the essays you turned in...Well, they weren't as pathetic as usual, but I won't say I'm extremely..." I searched for the word. "Pleased."  
  
The room lacked the usual low echo of groans that would have occured after my overall judgement on the work, and still feeling tired, I sat on the edge of my desk. "Would someone like to pass these out?"  
  
A few hands shot up, but I frowned, looking at those who didn't raise their hands to volunteer. I saw Hermione scribbling on a note pad, not paying the least attention and I figured starting her day off badly might be a good wake up. "Miss Granger." I said, a certain tone of amusement obvious in my voice. "Why didn't you jump for the chance to pass back papers?"  
  
She looked up at me, an defiant expression upon her tired face. "Well Professor, if you'd like me to be honest, Even when I do want to run an errand, answer a question, go to the bathroom.." She said quite boredly. "You never acknowledge me, So I figure, why even fight a losing battle?"  
  
I was slightly taken aback by her reply, biting the inside of my lip when she finished with a certain spite at the end of her sentence. "Well..." I said, softly, then coughed. "Pass these out, Granger..."  
  
Almost with a sort of arrogance, she walked up and locked her fingers around the papers, my grip still tight on them. She looked at me, right in the eyes and I felt a chill. They were so full of so many emotions, it was hard to decipher whether she was embarrassed, hurt, or just flat out didn't care. "You have to let go Professor."  
  
A few low giggles rang through the class.  
  
Giving half of a surprised though mostly unamused smile at her new attitude, I released the papers and watched her as she proceeded to pass out the papers. "Today..." I began, finally drawing my eyes away from Hermione, and looking around the class. "We'll be studying the art of making solutions to repair open wounds out of ordinary...everyday..." I saw Malfoy stick out his foot as Hermione was about to pass and when she nearly toppled over, I caught her, much to her surprise. "Leaves and Grasses..."  
  
I released her and returned to the front of the class. "I'd like for you all to turn to page 413 in your text books and read silently over that chapter...or better yet..." I smirked. "After Miss Granger finishes turning out the rest of the essays, she will stand before the class and read the chapter to you lot."  
  
I saw her turn to me in what could only be described as complete horror, and she opened her mouth to protest, but obviously decided against it because she retrieved her text book and stood before my desk, reading aloud the chapter.  
  
Taking my seat behind my desk, I gave an inaudible chuckle and began writing up the lesson for the next day.

At the end of class, I, still working tediously on my lesson plan, felt a thump shake my desk. I brough my gaze up to see Hermione, eyes on the verge of tears, bearing down on my desk with both hands. Boredly, I looked back to my papers and sighed. "Is there something I can help you with? I dismissed class-"  
  
"Why do you have to embarass me constantly, Professor?" She asked, a bit loud. "Why do you have to live to make me miserable at every chance you get?"  
  
I set my quill down and folded my hands infront of me, looking up to her. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Granger.." I drawled.  
  
"Don't you understand I have _feelings_?" She said, her voice trembling. "I just can't take the abuse anymore, Professor.."  
  
I found myself chewing the inside of my lip again as I watched a tear fall from her eye. "I...like you."  
  
She paused, nearly staring. Then, she heaved her bag up on her shoulder and nearly sprinted out of the room.  
  
I leaned forward and hit my forehead on the desk twice. That had come out of nowhere. No thought involved. What was I doing? What was I saying? What was I _thinking_?  
  
_Get yourself together, Severus, Get yourself together.._


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
All day I contemplated the three words that Professor Snape had uttered as an excuse.  
  
_'I like you."_  
  
What did it mean, exactly? Was it true? Was he kidding? Surely he must have been kidding...  
  
The clock chimed 9 times as I turned the Potions corridor. I arrived at the classroom door and put my hand unto the handle, but the knots in my stomach made me pause before pushing the door open. I shouldn't be feeling so uneasy, but I felt it nonetheless.  
  
It was alright, after this term, I only had one more miserable year with Professor Severus Snape and that was the thought that kept me sane.  
  
I drew in a deep breath and pried open the door, poking my head in.  
  
I exhaled quietly upon seeing him slumped over his desk, snoring ever so slightly. The bloke was sleeping. I walked in, holding the door as I did so. Then I paused and swiftly, slammed the door shut.  
  
He jumped and sat up straight in surprise, looking around. Then he saw me. "Miss Granger..I apologize, I must of dozed off.." He spoke through a yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry for making such a racket, Professor." I said with a fake sheepish-ness.  
  
He nodded. "Right..Right then." He stood and stretched out as he examined the classroom, trying to find a chore for me to complete. "Hm.." He murmered thoughtfully. "Its odd, I've actually kept the room quite tidy in my opinion, and there's no sense in messing something up just so you can clean it.."  
  
Would I get out of this one?  
  
"I suppose I could have you..no..thats been done.." He sighed and took a seat on his desktop. "Maybe...no..Potter and Weasley are on that.." He let out a chuckle. "Well, Miss Granger...I guess there's nothing for you to do this evening..."   
  
Ah relief.  
  
"But, there are a few concoctions Madam Pomphrey has asked for...I could use a bit of help with mixing...And though I wouldn't admit this anywhere else, you do have a superb handle on potion making..." He ran a hand back through his hair. "If you don't mind, that is."  
  
Potion mixing with Professor Snape was like recess for me. The detention I expected was an evening of cleaning out greasy, gunky jars that once held eye balls or fingers, or some other extremities. "I don't." I even managed a smile.  
  
I don't think I'd ever felt such a sense of shock than the moment I saw him smile to me as well.  
  
It took an hour to make the very complex solution for an awakening serum that consisted of nearly 40 different ingredients, mixed and measured a certain way.Professor Snape held my hand steady as I dropped in the last mixture. There was a satisfying pop fizz and the potion in the cauldron turned into a bubbly transparent liquid.  
  
I smiled up to him, but saw he was frowning. "What?"  
  
He slumped into a chair that resided beside him, running his hands down his face in frustration. "Dip your finger in Miss Granger."  
  
I hesitated at first, but reluctantly, I dipped my finger in and took a taste. I snorted. "Vodka."  
  
"Yeah.." He said with an exhasperated laugh. "Bottom's up."  
  
We sat at two of the chairs at the desks for the students as we drank and It didn't take long to get very comfortable with talking to him one on one after a little vodka. I made sure not to drink too much because I knew for a fact, my tolerance for alcohol was very very low.  
  
It was odd, sipping vodka and having an intelligent conversation with a man you told yourself you hated over and again. He was rather intellectual to be honest. He won many of the debates we held that night and maybe I was mistaken, hopefully I was mistaken, for I thought I was warming to him.  
  
"You know.." He said staring down into his empty cup. He brought his attention up to me. "You're alright, Gra-..Hermione."   
  
"Hermione?" I asked dumfounded. Oh right, that was my name...Wait. He called me my proper name? Professor Snape called me Hermione? "Why'd you call me that?"  
  
"Well, as strange as it sounds, it _is_ your name.." He let out a chuckle. "And..I suppose it couldn't hurt to be a bit nicer to you..." He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know.." Then he looked back in his cup.  
  
I set my cup on the desktop and crossed my arms across my chest. "Why'd you say what you said earlier?"  
  
He looked at me over his shoulder and I caught him chewing the inside of his lip. "Well..." He turned to me and laced his hands together. "You see, its complicated...I...Well, I see two paths, the right and the wrong...The wrong would make me happier...but..Well, its complicated.." He sighed. "You're dismissed Hermione, I expect you back at the same time tommorow night.." He stood, closing his hand around the cup. He paused and looked at me. "Good night.." Then he turned and walked off, disappearing into his office.  
  
I just sat there for a moment, staring at the closed door. Then I picked up my cup and tossed it angrily at the door.  
  
Why did he have to be so difficult? Why did I even _care_?  
  
I stood and left down the corridor, consumed in thought. The wrong choice..? Then it hit me. He was going to go back to the dark side. I put my hand over my mouth and started up the stairs to the Gryffindor common.  
  
I figured I'd talk to him tommorow about it. Maybe I could talk some sense into him.  
  
"Truffledrum." I murmered before the portrait and stood back as it slowly swung open to the side. I, tiredly, walked in and flopped onto the sofa before a dying fire.  
  
Almost instantly, I realized just how tired I was and snuggled into the velvety soft couch pillows. There was no point in dragging myself up any more staircases, I just wasn't up to it now.  
  
I soon fell victim to sleep. A dreamless sleep, but I didn't mind in the morning. I was afraid of what kind of dream would have turned up if I had had one anyway.  
  
I deduced that I'd either woken up very early or very late, for I saw no one around when I woke up.  
  
_Early_. I realized. The sun was barely risen.  
  
I sat up and tried to smooth out some of the frizzes in my hair, and being awake so early gave me abundant time to wash up, change, and get myself together.  
  
For the rest of the day, I was going over what I'd say to Professor Snape. I didn't dread detention like I should of, I was actually anticipating talking to him about it.  
  
I showed up that night a few minutes early and knocked before entering the classroom.  
  
"Enter..." I heard him say, muffled by the closed door.  
  
I walked in and set my bag down beside the door, tucking my hair behind my ears and sighing. The words were all in my head, but I wasn't sure how to go about saying them aloud. "Professor, I think we need to...talk."  
  
From where he sat writing behind his desk, he nodded and offered me a seat in front of his desk. I took it and looked at him. "I understand you're in a complicated position..."  
  
He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Go on."  
  
"I mean I can see where you're coming from, Old habits die hard and all...But you see, if you chose that path, the wrong path, I can see you winding up in Azkaban.."  
  
"Thats all too true.." He nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry for even making you think-"  
  
"You wouldn't be any thing more than a traitor if you went along with you-know-who...I mean, I know you were involved in that stuff before..but...the good path would have more rewards in the end when the dark side is finally defeated and.."  
  
I heard him begin to laugh. Laughing.  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's so funny?"  
  
He shook his head. "I would have though even you could catch the flirtation.."  
  
"Flirtation..?" What are you getting at?" I was completley confused. So I'd just lectured him on the wrong subject?  
  
"Hermione," He stated. "I'm in _love_ with you."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Still laughing, I silently cursed myself. How could I have let that slip so easily?

She stared at me, unblinking. Then she blinked a few times to restrain angry tears. With a sweep of her right arm, She knocked everything from my desktop and bore down on it with both hands like she had done upon confronting me once before. "Fuck..You.."

Then she turned, grabbed her bag and left the room, slamming the door shut.

I ran my hands down my face in frustration. She was 16, Get a hold of yourself. That's _illegal_..

I heaved myself to my feet, examined the mess on the floor. Papers, pens, scrolls, folders askew across the room. I sighed and put a hand to my forehead, not wanting to go into the task of picking them up.

I heard the door open, but before I could react to the sound, I was nearly knocked backward by Hermione, flinging her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine.

I pushed her away slightly, looking at her in slight confusion. "Fuck you?"

"Yeah.." She said breathlessly. "And I meant it..."

I grinned, feeling my willpower fall through the floor as I took her into another greedy kiss.

This girl was mine.

I awoke the next morning as the sun flooded through my green ventian blinds since I'd forgotten to pull the draperies closed the night before.

Oblivious to the previous nights activities, I sat up and stretched, looking about the room. Today was going to be a good day. Well, it would have been until I saw the lingere on the floor.

My head snapped around and I saw Hermione, sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed.

"Oh my _god_!" I said aloud, snatching the comforter over to cover myself. Upon seeing Hermione nude, I shoved the comforter over her again. "Oh my _god_!" I fell backwards onto the floor and landed with a thud.

Hermione awoke with a start, as I pulled my robe around my middle like a towel. She drew the blanket up around herself and leaned over the bedside and looked at me, yawning. "Good morning?"

I shook my head, getting to my feet. "I'm afraid not." I paused, putting a hand to my forehead and shutting my eyes. I felt a headache coming on. "Did we...have _sex_?"

"No Professor." She said, and I could see the sarcasm oozing onto the floor. "We just decided to take off all our clothes and have a slumber party."

"Oh..This isn't good.." I began, going through my dresser for clothes. "Not good at all."

"Actually it wasn't bad at all.." I heard her snort.

Restraining my own laughter, and pausing from searching through the dresser, I looked at her, stern as I could manage. "Don't you understand?"

"I suppose so." She reached over and grabbed my boxers and her shirt, slipping them on. "But don't you understand?"

"Understand what?" I questioned, sounding desperate, whiny even.

"That we can't take that back." She got up, kissed my cheek and then began to gather the rest of her clothes. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Not at all.." I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. "We've got to talk once you're out.."

She nodded, giving me a thumbs up and clicking her tongue. "Gotcha." She then disappeared into the adjoint bathroom.

My heart was pounding. Pounding in my throat. How could she be so casual about the whole situation? It wasn't rainbows and butterflies, it was considered statuatory rape. I'd have to break it off. Yes, I loved her, but I didn't see losing my job and being sent to Azkaban worthy of gambling on love.

I dressed while she tidied herself up as well, lying on my bed afterward, staring up at the forest green canopy. I hung my legs over the edge and crossed my hands atop my chest. Maybe this was all some kind of sick dream I was having.

The bathroom door creaked opened, and Hermione walked out, fully dressed, brushing out her hair with my brush. She gave a tired smile. "So what exactly do we need to talk about?"

Nearly straining myself, I sat up and looked at her. "A lot of things." I offered her a seat beside me which she took. "Listen to me now, We can't do this."

She set the brush down. "Why not? You said you loved me..and.."

"I do love you. I'm in love with you still. Understand that. The both of us would just be risking too much by carrying on this relationship.." I put my hand atop hers. "I've been leading an honest life for a very long time. This tarnishes that record, Hermione.."

"I'm turning 17 in September...I'd be legal by my next birthday...We can.."

"We can't." I gave her hand a light squeeze and got to my feet, heavily.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. "Why don't you stop running away?"

"I'm _not, _Hermione. This is illegal, I'm not sure why you can't comprehend that.." She cut me off by pulling me into a kiss. "Like that, See? That kiss was worth two years in Azkaban..At_ least _two.."

"We can keep it a secret for now..I'll make sure no one finds out.." There was a certain desperate tone to her voice. "After what happened last night, I want to start an honest relationship, because I won't live knowing I was Professor Severus Snape's one night stand slut. I have more respect for myself than that..."

I frowned slightly, chewing on the inside of my lip as I always did in situations that made me nervous. "Hermione..."

"Please..Just try.." She sighed. "At least think on it...When I come back for detention tonight...Maybe give me an answer?"

"I'll think on it." I nodded, assuring her. "You think on it too." I gave a weak smile. "I think maybe you should go..The bell should be ringing soon.."

"Right then.." She got up, clutching around one of the posts of the bed. "Why do you love me?"

"Do you remember when you were in grade school Hermione?" She nodded. "There'd always be that little boy that would pull your hair, pick on you, pluck at your already fragile nerves...But it was really because he fancied you.." I gave a quiet chuckle. "I'm that boy, Hermione.."

She laughed. "I should have known..You're an arsehole, you know that?"

I laughed as well. "Yes, I know, I know..." I trailed off and sighed again. "I'll see you then."

Exhaling heavily she smiled, touching my cheek for a brief moment. "I'll see you."

Without another word said she exited, leaving me on my own 'til classes began. I lay back on my bed again, rubbing my tired eyes.

What a chore it was to be in love...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I hugged my school bag to my chest as I strode down the dungeon corridor, untouched by the sun. I let out a sigh of near exashperation and stopped to lean my shoulder against the wall. I knew I didn't need to think on the topic, but since he'd insisted I did...

The previous night was nothing short of magical. I knew even proud as Severus Snape was, he would admit to that. Though I was completley unexperienced in the love making department, I believe I learned rather quickly, or at least I hoped so. He was rather...skilled. It was almost as if he knew exactly what I'd find pleasurable. Where to kiss, where to touch...

Yes, I was relieved to see a different side of Professor Snape, rather than his snarky, sarcastic side. I'd seen a raw, passionate side. Tender, even.

On the downside, At age 35, he was more twice my own age and I was infact a minor. The last thing I wanted now was to see Professor Snape wind up in Azkaban because of conspiring with me.

But then again, I'd never realized how...attractive he was, how eloquently he spoke when he wasn't sniping at you, how full and sensuous his lips were, How graceful his touch was.. Even his aqualine nose now proved to be adorable, rather than just oversized.

When the bell rang a few minutes later, I stopped weighing the evident pros and cons and set upon the fact my answer would be that I would infact want to carry on a relationship with him, despite all the risks. Being one to read muggle romance novels and watch the daytime Soap Opera's, I thought risking everything for love would be worth it. Maybe I was just naive in that sense.

Maybe this had more to it than any muggle romance novel or trashy Soap Opera ever could.

My classes seemed much longer than they usually did that day, and I didn't feel...there. My mind was in other places. I spent most of my time contemplating how I'd react if he ended up turning me down. I had a distinct feeling he'd argue with me about it, try to convince me that it was wrong for us to associate romantically, though I knew he wanted me. I knew how he felt, for he'd said them, plain as day. He was in love with me. He wanted to be with me, but felt there was too much to risk. It was a depressing thought that maybe, I'd lose this battle with Professor Snape. Maybe he'd prove the victor on this topic.

The lunch bell rang, and I proceeded on my way to the great hall, slinging my bag over my shoulder, with an abnormally heavy heart. Professor Snape had told me to think on it, and I came to realize I was thinking on it too much.

"Hermione, hey, wait up!"

I nearly spun around on my heel to see Harry and Ron running down the hall waving their arms. They stopped upon meeting me, catching thier breath. "Hey Harry, Hullo Ron.."

"We've been trying to catch up with you all day." Harry stated. "There's a trip to Hogsmede in an hour.."

"Really." I stated dully.

"We've noticed you've been a bit off today, Hermione.." Ron stated, putting a friendly arm to my shoulder as we walked nearer to the Great Hall. "Why don't you tell Uncle Ronny and Auntie Harry what's up?"

I gave a small chuckle, seeing the expression of distaste on Harry's face. "Its nothing. I'm just kind of stressed today."

"Well do us a favor Mione.." Harry said. "Calm down, You're no fun when you're like this. We've barely talked since Snape gave us all detention..I didn't even see you come up to the common last night..."

"What does he have you two doing?" I questioned curiously, cutting him off.

"We've got detentions with Filch. He makes us do all sorts of rotten things..." Ron said, screwing up his nose. "Clean out Mrs.Norris's litter box, Wash out the toilets in the lavatories with toothbrushes..Things like that." Ron told me, nodding.

"What kind of torture is Snape putting you through, Hermy?" Harry asked, holding the door to the hall open for me.

Torture. That was exactly what he was putting me through today. Torture. Cruel and unusual punishment. "All sorts of things." And I left it at that. They questioned me no further, and we sat at the Gryffindor table, having a nice, civil, lunch.

The Hogsmede trip, I hoped as I rode the train, trying my hardest to be cheerful for Harry and Ron, Would maybe take my mind off of what I had to face later that evening.

I strolled with Harry and Ron to a few shops, then decided to part from them, taking a walk of my own, just to clear my head.

The breeze that sunny day was slight, and the heat index I deemed comfortable. I looked up from staring down at my feet to the clear blue sky, with thin, whispy clouds littering it. I had to smile, despite my situation, it _was _a beautiful day.

I probably should have been paying more attention to my surroundings, but the sky was so beautiful...

CRASH.

I fell to the ground, straight onto my back, after knocking into someone. Tears came to my eyes, but I blinked them back, rubbing the back of my head. I was offered a hand that I gladly took, because I wasn't too sure I could get up on my own, still being a bit disorented. I stood and tried to shake off the throbbing pain in the back of my head. "Really sorry, I didn't see-" I looked up and gaped. "Professor."

And there he was. Today just wasn't my day. Of course it'd be the day Professor Snape would decide to go on the Hogsmede trip, I shouldn't have expected anything besides that...

"You should watch your step, Miss Granger." He told me quietly, looking down at me from his comfortable height of around six foot two. "I wouldn't want you to injure yourself, I was looking forward to tonights detention.."

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry,Professor." I said, genuinely apologetic. "I..just didn't see you."

"All is forgiven, Miss Granger." He put. "Are you alright, then?"

"I've got a terrific pain in my head, actually." I told him honestly, hand still to the back of my head as if I could take the pain away by holding it there.

He frowned slightly. "May I suggest a drink? Maybe that will take some of the pain away until we arrive back at the castle and you can see Madam Pomphrey about it.."

"Are you offering or suggesting?" I question, slyly.

"Offering." He said, defeated.

"Well you didn't have to run around the question, it would have been a lot easier if you would have just-"

"Miss Granger, Would you care to join me for a drink?" He reinstated.

I giggled, taking my hand away from my head and putting it to my side. "Of course.."

We took the seats in the corner farthest to the right of the Three Broomsticks, near a window, and simply ordered two Butterbeers.

I tapped my foot anxiously as we sat in silence. I examined Professor Snape. He looked completley _enthralled _with the whole situation. I knew how much he _loved _public places, and he loved them even more when he appeared in them with someone like _me_.

I wasn't too much more happy. I was miserable to tell the truth. I just wanted the day to end. I wanted to get my answer and go on with life, with or without him.

Our drinks came and after a few a couple more minutes of complete and utter silence, I cleared my throat. "Professor...I just wanted to apologize for trying to coax you into something you don't want..." I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip like I'd seen him do so many times. "I guess I was thinking only of myself.."

He took a long drink, finishing the contents of his mug. He looked at me and nodded. "I think I need a cigarette."


	5. Chapter Five

**Hi guys...Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for wasting time to read this story. And Allison dear, don't embarrass yourself, darling. Corporate Sellout..snort You're such a dork..**

** 3 Casey**

Chapter Five

"Well can I join you?" She questioned as I stood.

I contemplated that for a moment, then shrugged. "Second hand smoke kills." I felt the corners of my lips twitch as I made for the door.

When she followed, I paused at the door, and pulled it open for her. "After you."

I watched as she walked out the door, and for a few moments afterward. Even just watching her walk could...I shook my head and exited, letting the door swing closed behind me. Digging through the pocket of my coat, I retrieved my near empty pack of cigarettes, and a matchbook.

As I lit up, I found a comfortable looking dirt path through the woods to travel a bit out of town on. I took a long drag, stuffing my other hand into my pocket and looked to Hermione who walked beside me. "I suspect you've been doing some thinking this morning."

She nodded. "Too much of it I think..I have come to a conclusion though."

"The same one, I imagine?" She nodded again. "You always have been very hardheaded, Miss Granger..."

"No less then yourself, _Professor_." She gave a smug smile. "Have you thought any?"

I exhaled a breath of smoke and flicked some ashes off the end of the cigarette resting between my index and middle fingers. "I have." I stated.

She waited, looking at me. Then finally spoke up. "And?"

"I still think its a rather bad idea..." I sighed, looking away from her and straight ahead along the path. "Haven't you realized what could happen if a relationship between a teacher and a student was discovered?"

"I have." She replied.

"You're good record would be..demolished.." I took another quick drag. "Why would you want to risk that?"

"Well for one, You told me you loved me, and if you really do..I don't think love's something that should be wasted..." She shrugged. "I don't know..I don't know..Just say it if you want out." She looked up to me. "Just don't toy with me. I couldn't take that...It'd be better if you just flat out said it and didn't avoid..." She sighed. "We can both move on from last night and forget about it."

"I..." My head was rushing. I did love her. I did, I did, I did. But it was _wrong_ and that was the bottom line. "Don't want to let you go.." I guess that was it. I had just written my fate in blood and signed it. I shook my head and tossed my cigarette butt onto the ground and put it out with the heel of my shoe. "I just don't want you do anything you will regret later on.."

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know this is wrong...But I'm a big girl, Professor, I can make my own descisions, I don't need you to protect me from myself." She said almost bitterly. "I know what I want."

"I am..most certain that you do.." She was right. She didn't need me to sway her into any decision that she didn't want to make.

"Don't you think I'd of kept walking last night if I didn't want to find out what would happen if I hadn't of stopped?" She paused in her walking and looked at me. I stopped too. "I can obviously make my own choices, and I'm almost certain that the one I made about getting myself wrapped around your finger wasn't a regrettable one.."

"Wrapped around my finger, Miss Granger?" I mused. "I believe you are mistaken when saying that. I think you're the one that just made me change my mind..Risk my job...My freedom..." I sighed again. "I think maybe I'm the one wrapped around your finger."

She smiled. "So we're going to do this, then?"

"I usually don't say something I don't mean..." I turned around. "Maybe we should be getting back...Its nearly four thirty...We'll be leaving in-" I felt her slide her arms around my waist and I froze, looking down to her. "Hermione.." I said weakly.

"Stop being such a wuss." She reached a hand up and put it atop my jaw. She stood on tip toe, tilting her head slightly to the right, and our lips met, softly, but surely.

I bent slightly, easing my arms about her as I deepend the kiss. She made a quiet noise, running a finger along my jawline. I parted from her, though barely, and slowly intook my breath. "We should..go back."

She nodded, drawing her hands back. "Right..right.."

I looked at her for a moment as she gathered herself, and wondered, amused, how many boys she'd kissed before. Maybe it was just my age, my experience over her. She was still young and unskilled. Not that she was bad, but...well, she'd learn eventually.

We began back, much like we walked out in the first place, side by side. I felt her slide her hand into mine, and I didn't look at her, just laced my fingers with hers until we arrived back in the village.

I cleared my throat and put my hands behind my back. "I will see you in detention." And that was the thought I left her on.

Smiling to myself as I walked away, contemplating exactly what I was getting myself into.

I sat at the high table later that night, prodding at my dinner with my fork, my head leaned onto my hand as I gazed to the Gryffindor table, watching Hermione speak to her friends. I gave a breathy sigh and put a piece of grilled chicken in my mouth.

A slight nudge alerted me, and I sat up, looking to my left, seeing Minerva McGonagall, head tilted curiously in concern. "Severus, dear. I haven't heard any of your usual complaining...Are you alright?"

I gave a slight smile. "Fine, Minerva...I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. I may be catching a cold."

"You should go and see Poppy, Severus...I'm sure she has the right antidote.."

I chuckled, turning to my dinner. "Don't make it sound like I'm on my death bed Minerva..."

She put a hand to my shoulder. "Surely, thats not what I meant. You're a very healthy young man. We all catch our colds, and its better to deal with them sooner than later." She said, nodding in assurance. She took her hand back. "How are your detentions with Hermione Granger coming?"

Was she implying something? I coughed. "Well, I suppose. Well as they can be..."

"That girls got a very good head on her shoulders. She knows exactly what she wants."

"Indeed." I sighed. "Well, If you'll excuse me, I think I may go and...lie down before tonights detention..."

"Go and see Poppy, Severus.." She said, sternly. "Before it gets too bad.."

"Right...Good night, Minerva." I stood and excused myself, walking across the entrance hall and through the door on the other side that led to the potions corridor.

Despite Minerva's warnings and suggestions, I knew that no potion that Poppy Pomphrey held in her cabinet or any potion for that matter could fix the type of sick I was feeling this evening.


	6. Chapter Six

**Here we are with another update...Keep reviewing. It makes me feel popular.**

**-Heart- Casey**

Chapter Six

Well, I suppose detention was detention no matter what.

We brewed potions every night for the remainder of my detentions, but also took breaks that I treasured. We made tea over burners and sat on the floor beside his desk, talking. Just talking.

The more we socialized, the deeper I delved into the mind of Severus Snape and I realized he was just an average man. An average man with an over abundance of pride, but also a still uncertain amount of vulnerability. I adored his vulnerability. I adored every aspect of him.

We did kiss very often, but never made love. I suppose he was treating the relationship as we never had done it in the first place. I imagined when he finally did cave, He'd consider it our first time. It obviously wasn't for my lack of trying, because I did, after nearly every make out session.

I was getting better at kissing, which I was very smug about. Severus, one evening before he walked me back to the Gryffindor common long after curfew, and we were having our goodnight kiss, I asked him to teach me how to kiss as good as he did. He gave me a crash course in kissing, which proved very amusing. Everything he did amused me in one way or another. His sarcasm, his snarky nature, his horrid moods. I'd learned to tolerate it.

The last day of detention came, meaning it was the day before the end of term. The day before the end of my 6th year.

My detention of last night was also a detention for Severus. Maybe more so.

There was an end of term formal ball and Severus was forced to chaperon. To my glee, that meant he had to dress up. He'd been very secretive about what he'd be wearing and only insisted that _'I better like it'. _I was curious, for I'd never seen him in anything but his usual school garb or...well..naked.

I was loitering around the girls dormitory the night of the ball, making sure my hair was right, my make up soft and subtle, and my dress remained free of lint.

It was a goregeous dress to be honest. Sleek and black and off the shoulders, fitting my every curve in a very...inviting fashion.

A half an hour before the ball, I began down to the Great Hall, where it would be held. Upon pushing open the doors, I was taken aback by how much they'd cleaned the place up in such a short amount of time.

It was very spacious, fully lit at the moment, but by glancing at the celing, I saw spotlights mounted about it in various places.

There were only two tables in the room. The high table, that the staff would reside in to oversee the nights events though there was no one in the Hall at the moment besides the band, and a long table to the left of the room which held snacks and punch.

The wall opposite from the table with all the munchies, was a wall, lined with chairs. For all the students going stag, I reckoned. I sighed and looked about the near empty room, crossing my arms across my chest. I had a feeling the night would be a special one. It was the last night of the year...My last night with Severus..

I felt a smart tug of my hair and whipped around only to lose the ability to breathe.

I think that moment was nothing more than taking eachother in when dressed in such unconventional attire.

It was so simple. A white dress shirt under a black suit jacket and a pair of obviously ironed black slacks. A shiny pair of black shoes rounded off the outfit. The ends of his hair were still a bit wet from what I could tell, obviously from showering.

"Professor..." I said, short-winded. "You look...amazing.." I reached up and straightened his shirt collar. "So very handsome.." I smiled a remotley mischevious smile.

"You don't clean up too bad yourself, Miss Granger." He stated with a smirk.

"Oh, Professor...Do you mind picking your jaw up off my foot please? Its rather uncomfortable..." I asked playfully.

"You know I was only teasing..." He said a bit more quietly. "You're simply breathtaking...Goregeous in every aspect...A perfect t-"

I didn't care who saw, I cut him off by pressing my lips to his own. Why did he have to be so irresistable sometimes?

Oddly enough, he didn't stop me. We nearly toppled into one of the stag chairs to the right of the room, for some reason, unable to get enough of one another.

Finally, after a few more moments, we caught on to the fact we couldn't keep on kissing in such a very public place and parted from eachother, biting back our smiles.

We spoke comfortably and unnoticed by the snack table until the students began flooding in at Eight o' clock sharp. We said our farewells and went our separate ways.

The music began almost instantaneously and I began searching for Harry or Ron.

I noted how stand-off-ish everyone was about dancing. Few people were out on the floor, actually dancing. The crowd seemed to be around the snack table at that moment.

I took a seat in one of the unoccupied stag chairs and sighed, crossing my legs. My gaze met Severus's across the room. He was standing by the staff table, speaking with Headmaster Dumbledore, looking completley inattentive. He gave me a small nod, and a ghost of smile.

I offered him a wave and sighed a dreamy kind of sigh, resting my eyes. It was meaningless to search for Harry and Ron...Maybe when things calmed down a bit..

"Hermione...Hermione.." I awoke after a bit of light shaking and looked to see Severus seated beside me. "Well hello there. Dozed off?"

I sat up and looked around, yawning. The room was empty. Tremendously untidy, but empty nonetheless. For one reason or another, the band was still playing, winding down, though still playing soft, sway-worthy music. "Yes..I believe I did..I'm sorry.."

"Well.." He said, clearing his throat. "I was wondering..Well, maybe you'd like to share the last dance of the night with me."

"Asking me to dance, are you?"

He nodded , rather quickly. Much like a small child being forced to ask whether he'd really taken the cookies or not.

I laughed. "Of course I would...If you can dance that is." I remarked, slyly.

He offered me his hand. "Chances are, Miss Granger..That if I had to teach you how to kiss properly, then I'll have to teach you how to slow dance properly as well."

I snorted, as he slipped his arms around my waist, lacing his hands behind me. "You're such a arrogant git..." I told him as I locked my arms around his neck and leaned my head onto his chest. I'd longed to be close to him since the last time we kissed.

As we swayed to the music, he spoke up. "I'm..going to miss you."

I lifted my head to look at him and smile. "I'm going to miss you too." I put my head back to its rightful place, over his heart, entraced by how fast it was beating. "You're going to write me though?"

"Of course I will.." He sighed. "I will be very sorry to see you leave tommorow."

"I'll be even sorrier to leave you because...these past two and a half months.." I looked up at him again. "They've been the best of my life..."

We were unaware the music had stopped a few minutes back, for we were still swaying to music that wasn't there.

"Severus..." I began, my voice nearly trembling. "Will you do me a favor tonight?"

"Anything.." He replied, with a nod.

"Will...you make love to me?" I asked slowly, tilting my head to the side.

He paused, looking at me in examination. Then nodded again, smiling ever so slightly. "Yeah.."

And so, he did, and in the aftermath, as we lay entwined, my back to his front, he put his lips softly to my ear. "Hermione...I love you.."

Feeling my eyes tear up, I reached back to stroke his hair. "And I love you.."

So we lay in silence after that, but for the first time in my life, enduring a silence that long wasn't awkward in the least.

It was perfect.

He was perfect.

_This _was perfect.

As I fell asleep, lulled by his soft breathing in my ear, I couldn't help but dread the summer.

Yes, I did believe the approaching summer would be nothing short of complete and utter torture.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Again, I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. The questions I've been getting, I've been sending out emails with the answers, and will continue to do so. I find it better to personally send an email than just waste time writing the answers here. But yeah, thats just me. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**-Heart- Casey**

Chapter Seven

The next week was terrible, even more so than every other year now that Hermione had gone home and I was left for an extra week at school to clean up and pine for her on a daily basis.

Dressed down in a ribbed forest green turtle neck my sister, Maria, had sent over from Brighton for my last birthday, and a pair of black slacks, I suitcase in hand, inspected my private chambers one last time before I'd leave for the summer.

"Severus?"

I spun around, to take notice of Headmaster Dumbledore's presence in my doorway. I let out a breath of relief. "I must insist you don't do that Albus...I wouldn't want to have a heart attack this early on.."

Dumbledore chuckled. "A good spot of fright is good for a young man in thier prime, such as you Severus.." He took his hand from behind his back, an envelope enclosed inside of his palm. "You've got me curious, Severus..."

Upon seeing the loopy handwriting on the front, I paused, a bit troubled about his observation. "From Hermione Granger, I reck?"

"Yes, I've seen you get at least three in the past week..." He held it out to me and I accepted it. "Why would Miss Granger be writing you?"

"Its nothing, Albus. I offered her..an..apprenticeship." I said, nodding as if to convince him. "We've been planning to mix a few potions this summer and we've..been discussing a place to meet."

"Ah, That's very..thoughtful of you, Severus. I know you don't exactly favor the girl.." He offered me a smile and I felt guilt grow in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes..well...Thank you for your concern, Albus..I'm off, then." I gave a small wave with the hand I held the letter in. "Have a stellar summer.." I excused myself and walked out of my chambers and soon after, found myself on the express train, on my way to the Kings Cross station.

Upon my arrival, I got a cab to my flat on Oxford street where I let out a breath of relief. It was good to be home, and it would be even better to fall asleep in my own bed.

I stuck my key in the keyhole and turned it, unlocking the door with a smart click. I pushed the door open and looked around. Walking in, I set my case by the door and stuck Hermione's yet unopened letter into my back pocket.

I kneeled down on the floor and whistled, and grinned upon hearing the clattering of nails from down the hall.

I grinned as I was tackled to the floor and licked into submission by my great yellow lab, Jake. "Glad to see you too." I said, shoving him off lightly. I sat up and wiped my face with the hem of my sweater, scratching him lightly behind his ears. Jake had been my companion since longer than I could remember, and being that he'd been there for company when I had no one else, I took the liberty of hiring a maid to come by three times a day to take care of him while I was away at school.

I stood and began across the living room to the next room, the kitchen. It was rather plain actually. A pale green color covered the walls, and the cabinets mounted on them were wood panneled, as were the ones on the floor. The stove was silver fronted to match the refridgerator, toaster, sink and microwave oven.

I strode to the cabinet on the left wall, Jake following behind me, and pulled it open to find it empty. I pulled every other cabinet door open to find every single one empty.

My spirits almost diminished and my stomach growling loudly in annoyance, I pulled open the fridge, then the stove, both of them bare and collecting only frost.

I sighed and shut the doors, putting my back to them and sliding down onto the floor. Jake stood beside me, wagging his fail, head cocked to the side. I took his muzzle lightly in my hand and gave half a smile. "I guess its due time for me to go to the Grocery, eh?"

He barked in agreement.

I was a bit disgruntled by the fact I had to leave my house just as soon as I'd came back, but I supposed food was a very important cause to leave.

I left my house on foot after locking the door, and began to the grocery a few streets over from mine. It was also a terrible trip simply for the fact that it was always packed with a slew of ignorant muggles, wanting a reason to pick a fight with you.

As I walked, along the sidewalk, I reached into my back pocket and carefully pulled the flap open. I began over it.

_Dear Dearest,_

_Well, I hope this letter finds you well. I don't mean to write you so many times a week, and I wouldn't have written this letter if I'd not found out a certain piece of information after more careful examination of your return address. It seems as if all along, You've lived only-_

My attention was averted after knocking into someone. Neither of us were knocked down, but I did drop my letter. "Sorry there mate.." I said, bending down to grab hold of my letter. I looked up and found myself breathless. "Hermione!"

She grinned, beaming. "Yeah, its me. Nothing innapropriate, my parents are right over across the street.."

"What...Why.." I stopped and gathered myself. "What are you doing here?"

"I live down on Bond street, didn't you read the letter?" She asked.

"I was reading it, until you slammed into me so rudely." I remarked, folding the letter up and tucking it back in the envelope. "Bond streets right off of Oxford, isn't it?

"Yes, yes it is. I suppose we'll see eachother this summer more than either of us expected."

We both laughed simeltaniously.

"This is..wonderful." I stated. "Its odd we've never knocked into eachother before.."

"Mmhm.." She fixed the neck of my turtle neck, sighing. "Am I going to have to fix your clothes for you forever?"

"No, I doubt it..I was only off to the grocery..Not like I was expecting to meet anyone who would care that much about the neck of my sweater.." I replied.

"Only me." She said, smiling.

"Only you." I returned the smile. "Do you think your parents would mind you joining me?" I asked. "To the grocery, and maybe for a bit of tea afterward?"

"I don't think on, I'll introduce you..They can't have anything against my favorite Professor." She grinned up to me.

"Parents? I do not think..." The last thing I wanted to do was meet her parents.

"Don't be a baby..." She began across the street, indicating for me to follow. "Just act professional."

"Right...professional.." I followed a few steps behind her. "Sure you don't need me to hold your hand?" I asked sarcastically.

She turned and gave me a don't-even-start kind of look as we met her parents on the walk. "Mum, Dad...This is Professor Snape. Professor, my mum, Grace and my dad, Martin."

Mr. Granger was first to extend his hand to me. "Excellent, excellent."

Hesitantly, I shook it, giving him a nod. "Severus Snape."

I shook Mrs. Granger's as well, then stood as Hermione spoke.

"I was wondering mum, Could I join Professor Snape to the grocery, then go back to his flat afterward for a cup of tea?" She questioned.

"Well..." Mrs. Granger began.

"I had offered her an apprenticeship earlier in the year, and I would be very appreciative if I could speak with her about it in the privacy of my home." I offered. "If that would be alright with you, that is.."

"Oh, an _apprenticeship_? Hermione never told us _that."_ Mr. Granger put, looking at Hermione. "Of course, of course..Just be home before curfew, Hermy.."

Hermione nodded, biting back a hundred watt grin. "See you soon."

I nodded to her parents one last time before beginning once more down the sidewalk, hands in my pockets, but this time, with Hermione by my side, much to my relief.

We walked a bit more down the sidewalk, and after checking over our shoulders a final time to ensure we were completley out of her parents, I smiled to her, swept her into my arms and took her into a kiss right then and there.

After we parted, and laced our hands together as we entered the grocery, I furrowed my brow and looked at her, then lifted the hem of her shirt. My boxers. "Those are _mine_."

She grinned sheepishly. "Would you like them back?" She jerked a thumb over her shoulder to the bathroom.

It took me a moment to grasp what she was inferring, but I realized after a bit, and we both made for the bathrooms.

This summer would be wonderful.


	8. Chapter Eight

**I've decided to break this story into parts, So I'm afraid this part of the story will only go up to Chapter 10, then I'll take a very short break to get my thoughts together about what should be included in that part and come back with the second installment. =/ I just thought I'd tell everyone in advance. Thanks for the reviews =P**

**-Heart- Casey**

Chapter Eight

Shopping with Severus made me recall just how difficult a man could be and how horrible they were at picking what was good for themselves.

When we walked in, he grabbed a cart, and began straight for the frozen food section. What a _man._

"What exactly are we getting today, dear?" I asked as he leaned on the handlebar of the cart and browsed through the glass cases.

"Anything microwaveable." He responded, opening one of the doors and piling frozen pizzas into the cart.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're going to get fat." I stated, beginning to put them back.

"Oh Hermione.." He moaned, exhasperated. "I've gone this far with eating frozen food with no woman telling me otherwise.." He took a pizza from my hands and put it back into the cart.

"Well now you do, Mister." I said, nudging him in the ribs with my elbow. "We can compromise."

"Will it be a compromise I can agree with?" He asked, looking sadly at the two pizzas in the bottom of his cart.

"Half of the shopping can be..your choice." I almost cringed upon saying that. "Your artery blocking choices..."

"Alright, alright, I get the point.." He stuffed the pizzas back into the freezer. "Lead me to what will not block my arteries, oh all knowing one.." He grumbled, leaning onto the handlebars as he pushed.

Feeling bad, I shoved two pizzas back into his cart, earning a smile. I guess every man needed thier frozen food. It probably made them feel special or something, being able to heat up food all by themselves.

I helped him with the rest of his shopping, loading up on vegetables and fruits. I lost in the argument on junk food. I figured chips and popcorn would prove handy when I visited during nights anyway, maybe for stay at home movie dates.

We left with an over abundance of bags that the two of us could barely manage, and walked all the way back to his flat. It seemed like we were walking forever, more so carrying all that weight.

I ran in through the front door once he unlocked it and dropped all of the bags I carried onto the island in the center of his kitchen. I slumped tiredly into one of the chairs at his table and whimpered pathetically. "Why didn't you drive?"

"Well..." He set the bags next to mine, with ease and pulled a kitchen chair beside mine. "A little walking never killed anyone.." He twisted a bit of my hair around his index finger. "You're just out of shape."

"I am not." I said, punching his shoulder playfully. "I just haven't walked long distances in a while."

"Long distances.." He snorted, tugging my hair and letting it go, getting to his feet. "Oh..I want you to meet someone...Jake?" He called.

I saw a big yellow mass bound down the stairs and head in my immediate direction. I nearly squealed until I recognized the yellow mass to be a big friendly dog. He sat before me, licking my hand and I could only giggle. "You seem like a cat person." I told Severus.

He made a noise and began to put the groceries away. "You seem like you have terrible judgement."

"Especially when it comes to men..." I teased, scratching Jake behind his ears. "Just look at me now."

We both met eachothers eyes and smiled, one of those secret smiles that couples shared from time to time. It was lovely to be able to share one with him at this time of year when we were bent on the notion we wouldn't see one another until the next school year. What a terrible notion...

"How would you like to spend the evening?" He asked, continuing to stuff things messily into the cabinets and refridgerator.

"My curfew isn't until midnight...I suppose we could spend it in several different ways." I offered, walking over with Jake trailing behind me to help put away the remainder of the food. "We could go rent videos or something.."

"If that is what you would like to do." He replied.

"Maybe watch half of one, end up making out, going upstairs.." I trailed off.

He looked at me from putting a gallon of milk in the fridge. "That sounds..fine." He nodded.

So we finished putting the groceries in thier proper place and then just made for the living room to sit on the sofa together just to speak in the otherwise silent room.

Jake had taken refuge by the door, as we sat side by side, my head leaned onto his shoulder, and his head rested ontop of mine. He examined the palm of my hand as I spoke, tracing the lines and such. When he got bored with that, he aimlessly played with my hair.

"This seems so odd." I remarked, lacing my fingers into his. "We've lived a street away from one another our entire lives and never knew."

"Not really, but it is a strange coincidence.." He shrugged slightly. "In the past, I believe the only reason you would have needed my home address would have been to hunt me down and slit my throat while I was sleeping."

I laughed quietly, giving his hand a squeeze. "You were quite an arse to me, you must admit.."

"Well.." He began softly. "When you're not sure of how to deal with your emotions..You usually just lose grasp of the way you really feel. You react with anger, not knowing why you can not stop feeling the way you do..Its even worse when for the better part of 34 years you were nothing but an introvert."

"Why did you pick this year to tell me?" I asked him almost as if it were a burden unintentionally.

"I just couldn't stand to wait any longer.." He answered in nearly a whisper.

I lifted my head and looked up at him, and like magnetic attraction, our faces drew nearer and nearer, until finally, our lips touched.

That kiss proved to be a lot less messy or rushed as the one we shared on the sidewalk earlier in the day. It held a bit more tenderness.

I put my hand just below his jaw as I traced his lower lip with my tongue, earning a nearly inaudible groan of approval. He shifted slowly ontop of me, continuing to hold the kiss.

I broke away for a moment to pull his sweater over his head, and continue the kiss I'd yearned to share since the ending of term which seemed like a million years in the past. I supposed serparation from the person you love always seems longer than it really is.

Then, as if from out of nowhere there was a cough. A cough that didn't belong to Severus, nor me, and definitley not Jake. I turned my head to examine the room as he nibbled playfully on my ear. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked, slightly muffled.

"Hear me." Came a voice. A sickeningly farmiliar voice.

Headmaster Dumbledore appeared in the center of the living room, with a pop. My stomach churned like never before. This was all over. Everything that built up to today all came crashing down inside my head. Was this really it?

Severus scrambled off of me, grabbing his sweater and slipping it on. "Headmaster.."

"Interesting choice of apprenticeship, Severus.." Dumbledore remarked sourly.

"Albus, I can...explain.."

"How long has this relationship been going on?" Dumbledore questioned, ignoring Severus's attempt at making the situation slightly better. I wasn't sure in what way he could do that, but I really didn't care. We needed something to save us, anything.

"Since Mid-April.." I spoke, my voice quavering.

"I knew there was something...odd.." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Do you two understand the severity of this situation?"

"Apparently so, Albus." Severus said with a hint of spite. "Otherwise we wouldn't have stopped."

"That will be enough, Severus." Dumbledore told him, sternly. "What exactly should I do about this?"

I paused for a moment, thinking. "I think you should leave this situation alone, Professor...I think you should leave _us _alone."

He looked at me curiously from under his half-moon spectacles and I swallowed hard.

I wasn't exactly sure of what I had just uttered, but by the look in his eyes, and the feel of Severus lightly grasping my hand, I was almost completley sure it wasn't the right thing.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Romancer 4-ever : What I meant by second installment was merely a second part. Not a sequel, but...hmm..like an annex to a building. An add on. I just hate it when one story has too many chapter =/ And for your other question...I suppose you'll see what happens =P**

**Toodles, and thanks for the reviews, everyone!**

**-Heart- Casey**

Chapter Nine

We both sat meekly as Dumbledore surveyed us like we were nothing more than juvinile deliquents. I kept my head bowed so I didn't have to meet Dumbledore's eyes, well, that was until Hermione said what she did.

My head shot up in suprise, and I softly slid my hand atop hers. Expecting her to hang her head in shame, I waited, but I suppose she figured, 'I'm on a mean streak in a hopeless situation, why stop now?'

"You should let us stay in love." She said, nervously. "Please, Professor..."

Dumbledore gave nothing but a heavy, breathy sigh. There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he spoke. "And to think, I only popped over to see how the apprenticeship was going..."

"Albus..." I began. "Hermione and I both went into this knowing the reprocussions..."

"Yes, I've realized that..." He sighed again. "I'm not one to intervene in relationships.."

Hermione and I stole glances at eachother. Maybe it wasn't over.

"But, Severus, take into consideration you are a Hogwarts Professor.." Began Dumbledore. "And that if this was found out, I will not cover for you, nor Hermione."

"We've kept it secret this long.." Hermione said.

"That you have.." Dumbledore replied. "I will..Ah, what am I saying..This..never happened." He told us, regret for saying it evident in his tone.

"_What _never happened?" I asked, aware of what he was inferring.

He gave us one last all knowing glance and disapparated there on the spot.

I sunk into the back of the sofa, overwhelemed with relief. I looked at Hermione and made a space, about an inch of space between my middle and index fingers. "We were _this_ close to losing it all."

She moved my fingers to make the space smaller. "And you were _that_ close to getting my shirt off."

I paused for a moment, then we both shot up from the sofa and I chased her up the stairs, leaving Jake to fend for himself.

"Maybe..." I began, taking a bite of a carrotstick later on in the evening in a dimly lit kitchen, leaning on the island beside Hermione, who was doing the same. "In a day or two, you could tell your parents we have to go away to an undisclosed area for training for a week on your apprenticeship...Strictly Hogwarts busines...or something."

"Where would this undisclosed area be?" She asked, curiously.

"Ah." I said, smiling lightly. "Thats _extremley _confidential information..."

"You know that I'm very impatient.." She whined.

"Well its a secret." I replied, kissing her cheek. "You'll just have to wait and see."

She pouted and made a noise, huffily, and snatched another carrot stick. "I hate it when you're secretive."

"I hate it when you whine."

"I hate it that you hate it when I whine."

"Well, its actually rather adorable.." I grinned, and nudged her with my shoulder. "Just don't wear out the privaledge of being adorable."

"I'll try, Professor.." She teased. "Its so hard though."

I smiled, looking over to her. "I love you."

She took a rather loud bite of her carrot and gave a breathy, dramatic sigh. "I suppose I love you too..."

I snatched the bowl of carrot sticks away and shoved them into the fridge. "Well if its such a chore, then don't eat my food."

"You know I love you, shut up." She replied, huffily. Then let a smile come that she'd been restraining for a few minutes. I smiled as well, for the way she smiled was very infectious.

"I better drive you home." I offered, grabbing my keys from off the top of the kitchen table. "Its 11:30."

"Is it really already eleven?" She asked, suddenly sounding unhappy. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave, but if you came home late, you most likley would not be able to come over and work on your apprenticeship any time soon." I explained.

"Ah, I guess you're right.." She sighed.

The part where I had to drive her wasn't so bad, the problem began when we had to leave one another.

I parked a few houses down from hers and sighed, looking at her with a brave smile even though it was a very sad buisness, saying goodbye.

"You're sure you want me to go?" She asked.

I paused, then nodded. "You have to."

"Yeah..yeah..You're right.." She chewed on her bottom lip. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Don't you always?" I replied.

She laughed quietly as we leaned into eachother and exchanged a kiss. "Goodnight.." She murmered afterward.

"Sweet dreams." I responded, caressing her cheek lightly. "Away with you." I said drawing my hand back. "Before I begin to miss you too terribly."

She smiled, and pushed the door open. "I'll try to come by tommorow." She said, swinging one leg out.

"Why don't you just give me a ring and I could come by and pick you up?" I offered. "We could go have lunch at the park down from my flat."

"Sounds lovely...Except..Well, I don't have your number."

I laughed at my mistake and took a pen and scrribled it onto the palm of her hand. "...4976...There." I said, capping the pen. "Just call whenever you feel the need to."

"I surely will.." She smiled. "And I'll talk to my parents about being able to go to the undisclosed area apprenticeship...thing."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Severus." And with that, she looked at me once more, and gave a sad smile, and began the down the walk to her parents flat.

I watched her until she was safely in her house, and then letting a sigh go, I began back towards home.

I parked in the drive and turned off the car, hands still tight on the steering wheel. I tapped my head against the wheel softly a few times, chuckling to myself.

She just had something about her...

I walked up my porch and into the house to be greeted by Jake, practically in shambles from the goodnight kiss mixed with the days events.

I set my keys back on the kitchen table as I always did upon walking in. I walked into my living room and slumped onto the sofa, running my hands down my face. It had certainly been a day.

And there I fell asleep only to anticipate the next day when I'd go out early and buy the tickets.

Yes, the tickets for Hermione and my's vacation in France.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Welp, Here we go...**

**Keep readin' and reviewin'!**

**-Heart- Casey**

**YummyEdwardNorton : Its kind of sad, I _try_ to picture Snape in his early 30's, but I always get a picture of Alan, who'd be 58, in my head. So I usually fail at seeing him in his thiries. I did take into consideration that Hermione, if she was going to be dating Professor Snape, would probably be more attracted to a Snape in his early 30's rather than his late 50's. =P**

**Romancer 4-ever : Yeap, France. I don't think Hermione would be as excited if Severus came up, kissed her and said, "We're going to Wisconsin!" =P**

Chapter Ten

I hurried up to bed once I was in the house, and in the middle of a fit of giggles, I jumped onto my bed and hugged my pillow.

I tried for a very long time to fall asleep, but soon enough, I realized I couldn't. I was too wired from that goodnight kiss.

I sat by my window, elbow leaned onto the sill and bent so my head rested in my hand. I stared down the street, almost longingly. I couldn't wait until the next day. I had it planned in my head already that it would be a beautiful day, and we could have an early lunch, then go back to his flat and just cuddle. I'm sure he wouldn't protest.

Eventually, Right around 4:15 in the morning, I drifted off, still at my window, and didn't awaken until around 1 the next afternoon. When I saw the time on the clock beside my bed, I jumped from where I lay on the floor and scrambled to get dressed.

As soon as I tamed my hair, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where my mum was making sandwiches. She heard me and looked over her shoulder, smiling broadly. "Good morning dearest. Sleep well?"

"Morning mum." I pulled my arms around her in a hug. "Not in particular...I'm excited about today." Oh fuck all.

"Today, dear?" She questioned. "What are you doing today?"

I drew my arms back, stretching. "Well..." I began. "Professor Snape and I were to mix potions later...Have lunch." I said, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"He's a very nice man.." She said, turning back to the counter, piling ham onto a piece of toast. "Not many teachers would use their time off in the summer to help a student."

"Apprentice, mum." I beamed.

"Right..My little apprentice.." She said proudly, reaching back to briefly stroke my hair. It was only then I began to feel a bit of guilt.

"Well mum, He wanted me to ring him so he could pop over and pick me up..." I told her as I took the phone off the hook and dialed his number. "He wanted to speak with you about..."

"Hello?"

"Professor." I said, almost breathless. "Good morning...How are you?"

"Lonley.." He replied. "I'm missing you..."

"Speak to me about what, Hermione?" My mum cut in.

"You'll see, He hasn't told me much on it.." I told her. At least it was the truth this time. "Professor, I was curious, When are you coming 'round?"

"Whenever you'd like me to." He answered, a slight boredness to his voice. "Did you just wake up?"

"Indeed I did." I said. "When did you get up?"

"Erm..Around 6 or 7 I believe..." Said Severus. "Why did you sleep so late? Dreaming about me?" From his tone, I could tell he was smiling.

"Maybe. Come over. My mum's making sandwiches. She says you're very nice." I said.

"She doesn't know me does she?" He asked playfully. "I'll be over in a tick."

"Make it fast." I instructed. "Wouldn't want the toast to get cold."

I heard him laugh, and then hang up.

As much as I wanted to jump around, giggle, and dance, I restrained myself, and hung the phone up.

"Is he coming over, darling?" My mum asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, He'll be over soon." I said with a nod. "Where's dad?"

"Out golfing somewhere." She told me. "He left rather early this morning...way before you woke up."

"Aww.." I took one of the sandwiches and stole a quick bite.

"He deserves it, dear.." Mum said, walking by me and placing the plate of sandwiches in the center of the table. "He's been working hard lately and.."

All the rest of the words faded. I was too busy contemplating how I'd keep from tackling Severus upon his arrival at my door.

Soon enough, There was a knock at the door, and I yelled a quick, "I'llgetit!" and ran down the hall to open the door.

Severus stood there, hands in the pockets of his loose fitting jeans, wearing a black, short sleeve, button up workshirt. How simple, yet completley breathtaking. "Why, hello.." He grinned. "Is it safe for a hug?"

I checked over my shoulder, and then jumped at him, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing him. Quickly, paranoid of my mother, I let him go. "I missed you." I whispered.

"And I you." He cleared his throat. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course Professor.." I stepped to the side and held the door open for him, shutting it after he entered.

"Oh Hermione, Is that Mr. Sn-" She walked in the room, and beamed a smile. "Mr. Snape! So very good to see you.." She took him into a motherly embrace, and he very awkwardly accepted it. Too bad she was completley unaware he was bedding her only daughter.

"Very nice to see you as well, Mrs. Granger." He replied. "Please, Call me Severus."

"Please call me, Grace." She smiled, amused "Are you hungry dear?" She questioned. "I've made up some sandwiches and I have some pop.."

"That would be lovely, Ma'am." He assured her.

She smiled and scuttled off to the kitchen, leaving Severus and I in the hall.

"Your home is lovely, Hermione.." He commented, looking around.

"Maybe I could invite you over one day my parents are out of town and show you my bedroom." I could resist, and the look on his face upon me saying it was priceless. I coughed. "Mum, I'm going to show Professor Snape the house."

"Lovely dear, just make it quick." She called in reply.

I snatched his hand in led him into the living room, out of sight from the kitchen, where without a second of thought, he swept me into a kiss.

As I did often, playfully, I slid a hand into his back pocket, and felt paper. With _great _care, I snatched it from his pocket and quickly opened it before he could take it away.

I pulled out the contents, two tickets. Curious...I read over them, and let out a gasp. "Paris?!" I exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" He covered my mouth with the palm of his hand. "You weren't supposed to find out yet.." He almost whined.

"Oh, Severus! I love you..." I hugged him again, tickets in hand. It wasn't that I'd never been to Paris, I'd been there many a time with my parents...It was just...different now that I had a lover to see Paris with. Much more romantic than going sightseeing with my parents..

Gosh..He was so thoughtful..

"I hope that it is not only for the fact I wasted money on you.." I looked up at him and saw him biting back a smile.

Before I could answer, mum called. "Come on, the both of you...Have a quick spot of lunch."

I looked to Severus, but he only shrugged.

I led him out to the kitchen where, when at the table, we seated ourselves.

Mum must of noticed Severus just sitting there, not eating, so she patted him on the shoulder. "Take what you'd like to dear, there's plenty."

He took a sip from his glass of pop and folded his hands. "Actually, Mrs. Granger, Perhaps I could discuss a matter with you?"

"Of course.." She took a seat beside me.

"Well, There is a site in Paris, Confedential school business, you see." He began, looking at her directly, in a maybe too professional manner. "I would like permission to take your daughter there as part of her apprenticeship for a week."

"Hm.." My mother replied thoughtfully. "I suppose...Will there be proper supervison?"

"Ah, of course." He answered, nodding. "Trained Professionals at every turn."

I had to restrain giggles after the last comment.

"And will I be able to reach her?" She questioned.

"I have taken the liberty of booking her a room for herself, and only her." He explained. "The room has a personal number, and since I will reside in the same hotel, I will make sure she rings you with it."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Severus." She patted his hand. "Hotels in Paris are rather expensive."

"Ah yes...It's nothing. Your daughter is a very talented young woman, Mrs. Granger." He responded. "I wouldn't think of keeping the first apprentice I've had in years in anything but a five star establishment."

Again, I choked on laughter. It was horrible that he had to lie to my mum for me like that...But well, I suppose if he walked in, shook her hand and stated, 'Hello, My name is Severus, and I plan on taking your daughter to Paris because during school, we became lovers.'...Well, I doubt it would charm my mother as much as he was charming her now, to put it in the best of terms.

"Well, of course she can go. As long as you keep an eye on her...She has a tendency to run off when we vacation to Paris...You know, to see the sights and all." She said.

"I will keep a very close watch on her, be assured. It would mean my job if I did not." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment. "And I need you to sign this permission slip...Its only manditory."

My, he had come prepared.

"Oh let me run into the den and get a pencil..." She said, scurrying out of the kitchen.

I looked at Severus, eyebrows raised. "I think you may have missed your calling."

"What calling would that be?"

"You'd make a stellar actor.." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"I...do _not_..like to lie." He answered simply. "But I suppose when you do, you have to make it beliveable."

I nodded. "Well you're doing a wonderful job, darling."

He chuckled slightly as my mother re-entered the room, bending over the table and scribbling her signature.

"There we are.." She handed the paper back to Severus, whom folded it and stuffed it back in his pocket. "I'm very glad it was you that offered her an apprenticeship, Severus. You're a darling boy."

He gave a small smile. "Not as much of a boy anymore as I would like to be." He took another drink of his pop, and stole a glance at me when my mum turned to wash dishes.

I heard the doorhandle open, the voice of my father ring through the house with a 'I'm home!' , and the distinct clatter of a golf bag being set down. He strode into the kitchen, dressed in his golfing get up, and smiled, a bit surprise Severus was present. "Good morning, Severus."

"Afternoon." Severus replied, nodding.

"Hello dad.." I said, standing up to give him a hug. "Did you win?"

"Would I be this happy if I didn't?" He grinned. "42 on a par 79."

"Yeah, Professor. My dad is an exceptional golfer." I told Severus, knowing how uncomfortable he got around my parents.

"I never really could stand golf.." Severus replied. "A bit too boring for my tastes."

"Boring! Its a wonderful sport, Severus...I'm sure you were an atheletic young man...You're in good shape." My dad said, trying again.

"A fast metabolism runs in my family." He replied.

"I know I remember you..." My dad said, vaguley. "I just can't quite put my finger on where I remember you from.."

I saw a flicker in Severus eyes and I took my embrace away from my dad and sat.

"Maybe...no.." He said thougtfully. He paused, deep in thought. "Oh! Thats right! Riley Hewitt, darling...You remember Riley?"

Severus looked panic stricken.

"I remember her well." She replied, turning off the water. "She used to help me with my garden a few times every week." She nodded. "Very nice girl.."

"Well that's where I remember you from, You're her husband!" He beamed, taking a seat in an empty chair. "Thought you looked awfully farmiliar, how is the dear girl?"

Feeling my head rush and my heart fall to my ankles, I gaped at him. I could have just sworn my father said he was this Riley Hewitts husband.

And that meant he was _married_.


End file.
